Various loads can use a bias current to provide a desired function. Amplifiers, including differential amplifiers, are just one example of such loads and can often use a tail current device to supply input devices of the amplifier. However, if the voltage at the input of the amplifier gets too close to the supply voltage provided to the amplifier, components of the tail current device can get squeezed such that there is insufficient head room voltage to allow the tail current device to operate. In such cases, the amplifier, or other load, can fail to provide a valid output signal. Previous solutions can employ a conventional charge pump that supplies current from a boosted voltage that can stress low voltage components of the load.